


Shatter

by Sangerin



Category: Wicked - Schwarz/Holzman
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it any wonder that Elphie went a little crazy? (Originally posted March 19, 2007)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter

They had been so close to the dream: the two of them, together and powerful and... together. Elphaba would never understand what made Glinda change her mind. Was it any wonder that Elphie went a little crazy after that? Rejected by the one person who meant anything to her – meant everything to her. Glinda had been loved her whole life: would she even have understood how bereft Elphaba felt when Glinda turned and walked away? Someone other than Elphaba might have become a hermit. But that wasn't the way that Elphaba reacted to things: havoc was so much more satisfying.


End file.
